Public Indiscretions
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when private secrets become public indiscretions?


Cast:

Sarah Logan – 23 born March 17th, 1983; is the adopted daughter of James and Anna Logan; has two older brothers Michael and Nathan. Michael has a 15 year old daughter Morgan and a 13 year old son Matthew. Nathan has two daughters Gracie and Lily, 3 and 2. Sarah is a physical trainer and is interviewing for a job at a friend's gym.

WWE: Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Stephanie, Shane, Triple H, Marissa McMahon, Dave Batista, Candice Michelle, Melina, Ashley, Trish, Chris Masters, Christian, John Cena

Public Indiscretions

Summary: Vince McMahon is a well respected businessman. He is the CEO and Chairman of WWE, a business he runs with his family. He is married to his college sweetheart. He has two children and lovely grandchildren. Vince has it all, but he also has a secret. Vince hasn't strayed, or has he? What happens when your past indiscretions catch up with you?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vince does.

Pairings: Vince/Linda, Shane/Marissa, Hunter/Stephanie, Batista/Candice, Masters, Christian, Cena?

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Chapter One: Close Encounters of the Dark Kind

Sarah was dreaming. She knew she was but damn was it a good dream.

Sarah was sitting by a beach house. She could feel the hot sand warming her legs. She was looking down, reading something. Sarah felt the sun hitting her head; she felt the spray of the water hit her as the waves came in. She felt at peace.

Suddenly, though, Sarah felt lips touch her neck. She'd been so engrossed in her reading; she hadn't realized there was someone else there. At the moment though she didn't care because the lips where followed by two large hands touching her everywhere, one went north, the other south.

Just as Sarah was about to turn around and put a face to the lips and wonderful hands, Sarah heard a loud noise.

"No," she whispered, still turning to look. Again she heard the noise, still ignoring the noise; Sarah's eyes could almost see the mysterious presence.

Dark eyes or where they blue? Dark hair…blurred into blonde…

"Damn it!" Sarah said aloud as she suddenly sat up.

"Oh my Auntie Sarah said a bad word!" Sarah heard a little voice say from the open doorway to her bedroom. Sarah looked to the doorway and saw her 3 ½ year old niece and goddaughter Gracie and her older niece Morgan standing in the doorway.

"Morning Aunt Sarah. So who is this person? I heard you groaning and moaning? Having good dreams?"

Sarah shot a look at her niece.

"No. Why are both in my room?"

"We hungry Auntie Sarah."

"Oh really? Why don't you fix yourselves something?"

"Because we want you to?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and sat up pushing her blankets off of herself.

"Where are Matthew and Lily?"

"Lily sleepy; Matt is playing. He said Gracie can't play with him."

"Really? Hmm we'll see about that?"

Sarah looked at her nieces still in the doorway. Then at the clock. Holy shit! It was already 10 am. She had an appointment at the gym then had plans to take the kids out, since she'd opted to keep them all weekend for her brothers.

"Well you to go downstairs and I'll be down in twenty minutes. We'll fix breakfast then I'll go to the gym and then we'll start our day. Okay guys?"

"Sure. Aunt Sarah can we go with you to the gym?"

"No."

"Please auntie Sarah! I wanna go play in the pool. Please?"

"Please Aunt Sarah? We'll be good I promise. I'll watch the girls while you do your interview or whatever and then we can all hang out."

Sarah let out the breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Once she saw the looking on both faces she knew she wasn't going to say no.

"Fine but everyone better be on their best behavior. That means you need to start getting ready. Get Matt up and about, and get Lily and Grace ready okay Morgan?"

"Sure."

Both girls only heard the agreement before they ran off to get ready.

-X-

"Guys stop!" Sarah yelled as she emerged from her black Toyota Highlander. It had taken an hour for everyone to get ready to go and then the ride had been interesting to say the least.

Matt and Grace had ran from the car as soon as the tall dark haired teenager helped Grace out of her car seat. Morgan looked at her aunt with a sympathetic smile.

The youngest child Lily was sitting quietly in her car seat. When she noticed the looks she was receiving from the two women in the front seat.

"Hi!" She said with a sunny smile.

"Hey, chick. What ya up to?"

"Nothing." The little blonde said as she looked at her aunt.

"Cool. Well Miss Lily you are going to go with Morgan to play in the pool is that cool with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Morgan you can go ahead and go in, catch up to your brother and your cousin please?"

"Sure."

Sarah sat in the car for a minute catching her breathe. Why had she said she would keep the kids? She must have been insane.

Sarah got out of the car going to the back and grabbing her bag, then locking the car. She moved towards the building not paying attention to wear she was going really. Sarah was so out of it she didn't notice the two large male bodies walking towards her until she ran into them.

"Whoa." The taller of the two men said as he tried unsuccessfully to catch the tall dark haired woman as she fell to the ground from the impact of running into two large male bodies.

"Crap." The young woman said as she landed on her side. A hiss of pain emitting from her mouth as she landed on her left wrist then had the large form of the other man land on top of her.

"Damn it." The dark haired man said as he fell, his full weight crashing down on the woman as he was unable to stop himself.

The three were silent for a few minutes as they figured out how to deal with the collision. First the tall young man helped his friend up off the woman. Then the friend looked down at the woman and grabbed a hold of her right wrist and moved to help her up, only to stop when she emitted a painful gasp as her weight was returned to her right ankle.

"Do you mind letting go of my arm so I can limp to the curb and see how much damage was done?" Sarah said as she finally regained her composure. Despite running into the two men, she still had not looked at either one.

But as minutes passed seeming like hours and the man holding her arm didn't react she finally looked up and saw that he had a mildly perplexed, shocked, awe look.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and almost lifted her left hand up to wave in front of his face, but at a slight movement she remembered how hard she had landed on it.

"Excuse me…thanks for helping me up…but really you can let go now. I really need to set down so I can see if how bad my ankle is, then I need to go find someone to look at my wrist. So if you could just…let go.."

"Shane, dude, are you okay? Did you hit your head or something when ya fell man? The girl is okay. Just let her go. If it makes you feel better I'll help her to sit down." The tall, obviously younger man with dark buzzed hair and brown eyes said as he walked over to Shane putting a hand on his shoulder.

The young man still getting no response turned his dark gaze to the tall young woman. His eyes doing a quick survey of her looks that only a man can do. He at once took in her long brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her red and white tanks covering generous breasts, her tight black pants, her pain filled blue eyes.

"Hey sorry bout running into you and sorry bout Shane here. My name is Chris. Let me help you."

Chris Masters moved to take Shane's hand from her arm; he felt some resistance but got her free.

Masters then helped the young woman by wrapping her arm around his neck and baring most of her weight as he led her to the ledge that was the curb.

"Thank you for helping me. Sorry it was my fault for not watching where I was going. My name is Sarah by the way. Odd way to meet someone I guess."

Masters smiled at the young woman. He figured she was talking in an effort to mask or forget her pain.

"It's okay. You know what, we're all at fault. Now that we know each other's name why don't I look at your wrist and ankle for you?"

"That's not necessary. I can do it myself-"

"No I insist."

Before she could protest Master's had kneeled down in front of her and pushed up her pants leg so he could look at her right ankle. He brushed his hand across it, not noticing the shiver that ran through Sarah.

This feels familiar she thought. As his hand brushed her ankle inspecting it; the pain seemed to dim a little bit.

His voice brought her out of her day dreaming.

"It looks like you might have a mild sprain. Some elevation, ice and a wrap should do it up good. May I see your wrist?"

Before she could answer a man emerged from the gym that Shane and Masters had just exited.

The man was tall, had blonde hair and well looked like Adonis, Masters suddenly felt territorial as the man made his way over to the kneeling pair.

"Sarah what happened?" Adonis said as he made his way to a crouching position beside Sarah, completely ignoring Masters.

"Oh ya know. The usual not watching where I was going and tripped over myself. Sorry I'm late, I had to wait on the kids to get ready, had to bring them along."

The man smiled; Chris frowned. She had kids? She was with this guy?

"Yeah it's okay. I saw them. Allison said she'd keep an eye on them while we did the interview."

"Awesome. But before I can do that allow me to introduce you to the guy who's been a savoir."

Sarah received a look from Adonis; Masters puffed out his chest as Sarah looked from Adonis to him and gave him a smile.

"This is Chris. He was kind enough to help me sit down to look at my ankle. Chris this is Trevor."

Chris nodded acknowledgement at the man that wasn't returned.

Trevor spoke to Chris but kept his eyes on Sarah.

"Thanks for your help man, but I can take care of things now."

Having properly dismissed Masters as far as he was concerned Trevor turned his full attention to Sarah helping her to stand again and put weight on her leg. At the hiss, he rolled his eyes and pulled her up into his arms.

Sarah looked at Masters and waved a thanks. With that Adonis and the young woman entered the gym leaving Masters staring after them then finally snapping out of it and remembering Shane was still standing still.

Masters turned his attention to the elder McMahon child and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey man ya okay?"

The dark haired McMahon shook his head returning to his senses once more.

"What Chris?"

"I asked if you were okay. You kind of zoned out when you ran into Sarah, who is fine by the way. She went inside with someone."

Chris was too busy remembering Sarah to really pay much attention to Shane or the look that passed over his face at the word Sarah.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah the girl we ran into. She hurt her ankle and wrist, but I think she'll be fine."

Chris continued as he made his way to his rental.

"Yeah. Umm sorry. I zoned out. Guess those last two laps and those weights got to me."

Shane covered with small talk, but it didn't matter as Masters wasn't really paying attention anyway.

"Yeah guess so. Well I am gonna head back for a shower. Thanks for working out with me boss. I'll see ya tonight."

If Shane heard Masters he didn't show it. He methodically walked to his rental and got in.

Blue eyes. Sarah. Dark hair.

Suddenly Shane shook his head. _No it can't be true. Dad wouldn't…No. Nah._

At his thoughts though, Shane remembered the eyes. The eyes that looked just like his sister's.

-X-

A/N; So what do you guys think? This was a random idea I got. It's a little different then my usual. So continue or say no way and stick to what I know? Let me know.

-Mel


End file.
